Half-Human, Half-Something or other
by ploThief
Summary: Cruddy title for a cruddy summery. Various one-shots/dribble-drabbles/I-don't-know-whats of the DP and AD:JL worlds. All in America. Ratings vary and suggestions are welcomed. ON DISPLAY: "The Visit"- It was supposed to be a easy mission. Now it escalated.
1. Expectations

**Disclaimer: American Dragon: Jake Long and Danny Phantom belong to their respected owners. And no, that is not me.**

* * *

**Expectations**

Ghosts were something Danny can handle. Heck, his whole life revolved around them. But ghosts teaming up with weird...green...tiny...guys dressed in rags... Yeah, he had no clue what they were yet. So let's just call them "Annoying", became that was really all they were. And they were seriously pissing him off. Every time he got close to nabbing one, **_Boom!_** He was thrown off and they would escape laughing.

Danny was really starting to hate magic.

"Keep them distracted, Danny. I almost found out what you're up against." Sam's voice rang out from the Fenton phones, and he had to bite his tongue to snap back that _yeah, can you hurry it up? I've been doing this for hours and now I need to pee._ (_Another perk for being a halfa!_)

Lost them again. He listened for laughter and found them at Amity's water system. As usual, it was emp-oh crap there a kid there. Skating. Who in their right mind goes skateboarding on water pipes? Danny became even more shocked when the dude flipped in the air and knocked one of the creatures out.

"Aw yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about! Who did that? This guy!" The guy whooped aloud and pulled out a sack from his red jacket before placing the unconscious thing inside. Danny landed behind him and the guy turned around, arms crossed and a smirk radiating off his face. "Yo spooky, wanna dance? Show the AmDrag watcha got."

Wow. For such a little squirt, he sure was cocky. Wait a minute, AmDrag? He knew who that was (thanks to a certain time ghost). Letting the testosterone build in the air(which didn't take long), Danny finally spoke:

"So you're the American Dragon, huh? I was expecting someone, I don't know... taller?" Ooh, he hit a nerve right there "And actually a dragon."

The kid's eyes narrowed.

"So you want tall and dragon then? Dragon up!"

Flames erupted around the kid and consumed his form, leaving behind a red scaled dragon with the same spiky black green hair as before. The American Dragon flashed a toothy grin and loomed down at him.

"How's this for ya, glow stick?"

Danny was hardly impressed.

"Eh, you got the dragon part down, I guess."

"Say _what_?"

"Now come on," the ghost kid passed through the AmDrag, signaling him to follow. "We've got more to catch."

* * *

**A/N: Think about it. Danny has met dragons/ dragon people before, and they are GIANT. So compare them to Jake's and there you go: Jake will always be a shortie in Danny's eyes.**

**Don't worry Jake, there are advantages to this. Think of the scholarships available!**

**btw: ****never grew up with adjl and will probably not have time to watch it. if there are any obnoxious mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out!**


	2. 416

**Rating: T for mild language.**

* * *

**#416**

* * *

Jake has no idea how he ends up in these situations. One minute he's greeting the gargoyles near the empire state building and the next he's dodging nets with the Huntsman hot on his tail. Not that it's really a problem. A little fire and some good punches lands them on an apartment rooftop, in where their hand-to-claw brawl proceeds. Although the huntsman is the bee's knees, he's got nothing on good ol' dragon strength. Funny that his two lackeys haven't shown up.

"Where's Tweedledee and Tweedledumb?" Jake asks, smirking when he lands a solid kick to the abdomen.

And then suddenly there was _pain_. Pain so intense he saw green. When his vision clears, he finds himself trapped halfway through the rooftop. It's the Huntsman's turn to smirk in triumph as he struggles futility.

"Meet my new apprentice, Number 416."

416 was something unexpected. He had the physique of a normal apprentice; a bit athletic, tallish, nice tan -but that wasn't the real blower. Freakish red eyes, flickering white hair, the unearthly chilling glow; the kid was a magical creature.

He was a ghost.

_Dafuq?_

Jake's thoughts must of been obvious, because the Huntsman began to laugh.

"Surprised, dragon? I am well aware of my apprentice's...disability," he sneered the last word, and Jake noted there was no change in 416's cold expression. Talk about a poker face. "But I must admit, he has been quite useful for the Huntsclan. More than the rest of his kind."

The man twirls his staff, and Jake finally notices the vibrant red shards upgrade. 416 snaps his head in attention, swaying towards the staff as if in a trance. Huntsman grins at this.

"Thanks to our recent artifact, all ghosts have submitted to the Huntclan's control. Now they serve a greater purpose of being target practice for the clan and doing our bidding."

Jake growls in response. Sure, he doesn't really care for ghosts in general, but that's just _wrong_.

"So why isn't glow stick here with the rest of his homeboys?"

"Ah well, 416 is an exception. Imagine our shock when we caught him and found this." He whipped his apprentice around and pulled down the base of his collar. There, at the base of his neck, was a familiar dragon birthmark.

The Mark of the Huntsclan

The Huntsman pulls the collar back and pats 416's head.

"Mark or not, he was still an abomination and was going to be destroyed like majority of his kind. But we found out some things quite intriguing. Like for instance, he is almost like you; he still has a human form."

The Huntsman snaps his fingers, and Jake was almost blinded by the two rings that erupted from the ghost's body. They traveled in opposite directions and disappeared, leaving behind a new heartbeat from the now pale black-haired teen. His bright blue eyes looked disoriented until the staff was waved and a red glaze reflected once more.

"And despite his current disability," the Huntsman continued, non the less fazed as Jake was. "416 still tried to follow our footsteps by capturing his own kind and sending them back to their zone, although finishing them off would of been the Huntsclan way. So to make up for our mistakes*, the clan has granted him a chance to redeem himself."

"So in other words, you got a new pet," Jake deadpanned. "Congratulations. What tricks have you taught him: fetch?"

"In a way. My apprentice will help me find the crystal skulls to rid the Earth of magical creatures once and for all! But for now, he will learn how we handle dragons scum like you. 416, if you please?"

The ghost's hands burned green, and Jake stopped struggling, a sudden thought crossing his mind.

_Aw man._

* * *

***Think about it, the Huntsclan knows Danny's half ghost. They also know if they abducted him at birth (like they were 'suppose' to), or spotted his birthmark sooner, Danny would of never become half ghost. So yeah...oops for them.**

****also a heads up, Danny's outfit is a bit different. Think of it like Danny's ninja outfit minus the hat in that episode except more Huntsclan color and style. This is why Jake can see his hair and Huntsman can pull down the collar easily.**

**That's all for now! Please review and tell me what you think**.


	3. Desperate Times Calls for

**WARNING: This story is rated T for the cussing and mentions of some sensitive material. The writer does not mean to offend anyone or their beliefs (if it seems like the story is doing just that). If so, the writer apologizes in advance.**

**disclaimer: Same as last's**

**Genre: Humor and Adventure**

* * *

**Desperate Times Calls For...**

"Damn it Danny, I thought you said we lost them!" Jake shouted when having to dodge yet another missile that was too close for comfort. The ghost boy flying next to him ducked.

"We did! They must of upgraded their tracking invention when I was at school." He pointed to a street ahead. "I'm gonna phase us underground and you swing us up back to my house. Hopefully the signal will drop from there." He grabbed the dragon's arm and Jake nosedived, feeling the cold tingle sweep around him just before plummeting into the cement.

After passing a few layers of the Earth Jake decided the coast was clear and managed to fly back up to the Fenton's basement. The boys separated and transformed to their human selves, trying to catch their breaths as the chase's adrenaline rush drained from their bodies.

"You think..we lost...them?" Jake wheezed.

"Quick Mads, there in the basement!"

The boys froze, giving each other the same _oh shit_ expression before jumping into action. Danny went ghost and started phasing through piles of junk while Jake fumbled with the portal.

"Why. Won't. It ._Open?!_" Jake cursed, smashing the right code in again and again.

"Because my dad hasn't cleaned out the ecto-filter yet so if you open it, the whole place will explode. " Danny stopped digging and held a clean filter in triumph. "Found it!"

The basement door slammed open.

"Put it in!"

"There's no time!"

Jake snatched it anyways and tried to change the filter. Danny heard the creaking of footsteps approaching and in desperation, did the first plan that came in his mind.

*!*

"What up guys," Randy walked down the stairs. "Your parents were hunting y'all Danny so I led them away and **_what the juice?!_**"

That's right, folks. Danny was kissing Jake straight on the lips.

Danny quickly let go and Jake fell flat on the floor, quickly scrambling away from the ghost boy like he was the plague.

"The hell?" The Asian teen gagged, trying not to throw up everywhere from the new taste of ectoplasm in his mouth. Danny himself wiped his own mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's called a fake-out make-out, used in desperate times for desperate measures. I'm not into guys, so stop huddling in the corner like I'm going to come and rape your homophobic ass."

"Shut up," Jake growled, thinking of all the ways he would murder the ghost boy in the next two seconds.

"And how in the world is Rose still with you? Your kissing skills are terrible." Danny continued before narrowly avoiding the fist flying to his face.

"Fuck you, Danny."

"Anything Jake," Danny winked, knowing how well it would piss the dragon off. "Anytime."


	4. This is Bad

Maybe introducing them was a mistake.

Danny head swiveled between the two, unsure what to do now. They've been staring at each other for the last few minutes, and neither showed signs of letting up. Not the lovey dove omg soulmate! (thank goodness), but more like so we meet again type. Still awkward as heck, nonetheless. Danny shooed away the turtle swimming by and cleared his throat.

"So, have you guys met? Or...?"

Jake's brows scrunched together. "Don't think so. Have we?"

Sam just tipped back her head and smirked. "What do you think?"

A deep growl emerges from the back of Jake's throat. "Just answer me already!"

Woah. Super impatient and angry? Not very Jake-like at all.

"I think you need to calm down," Danny stepped in, but neither payed attention.

Sam didn't even flinch. "Got your tail in a twist already, Jakie? Amusing, but not surprisingly from weaklings."

Yep, definitely a bad idea. Danny could hear the fire crackling beneath his friend's hands. "Chill, guys. We're all friends here-"

"I don't know if I just met you Samantha, but I do know I can beat you."

"Jake!"

Sam smile grew dangerous. "Is that a challenge? Sorry, but I don't think you reach my level."

"Not helping Sam!"

Both suddenly turned to him.

"Mouse." They agreed, before facing each other again. Danny blinked. No clue where that came from.

The American Dragon narrowed his eyes, but made no movement to charge. Mainly because his cell phone rang.

"I gotta go. Pixie problem in Rhode Island." He glared at the goth again.

"Interesting meeting you."

"Goodbye."

And like that, Jake was gone. Danny let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He gave a looked to his girlfriend. "Mind explaining what was that back there?"

"Oh, just some harmless fun." She shrugged. Right. "Ready to join me?"

"For what?"

"To bring the world to it's knees," a wild gleam shined down from those amethyst eyes, and Danny suddenly felt wary. Like, more than usual with Sam's crazy schemes.

"We can be the most powerful couple, Danny. Together, we will dominate the earth!"

"Uh-huh," PMS. That was the only answer he could come up with (besides possession). Sam was on her period. "Or we could go to the movies first, and then hit Nasty Burger later."

The craziness vanished from Sam's expression, and she playfully tugged his arm.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N:** I have no regrets.

If it isn't obvious, Sam and Azula share the same voice actress, Gray DeLisle. Zuko, another character of Avatar: the Last Air bender, is voiced by Dante Basco. Who, by the way, voices Jake Long.

Now why was Danny called mouse? That's for you to find out, my lovelies.


	5. The Visit

**disclaimer: Same as the first's**

**Genre: Adventure &amp; Drama**

* * *

**The Visit**

It was quite clear that today was beautiful. Trees were a canopy of lush greenery and the grass was bursting with flowers. A few fairies were relaxing on the colorful petals. That is, until a gust of smoke from the speeding pickup truck blew them away.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jake Long rapped his knuckles on the dashboard in beat with the blaring music. To his left Fu dog was sticking his head out the window, letting his tongue hang loose in the breeze. "This mission is going to be a piece of cake! I don't get why Gramps is worked up about this."

Fu leaned back in his seat. "Don't count your eggs yet kid. This Amity place is crawling with ghosts. And they aren't very subtle about it either."

"Yeah, well." Jake messed with the radio. "Can't be that bad if this is sight seeing, just checking if everything cool and all. Besides, I can always pull out these bad boys if things heat up." In a instant the teen's arms bulked into that of a scale-littered dragon's. He flexed his muscles for emphasis before changing back.

"I guess you're right, kid." The magical guardian responded. "Marty did say that the town was in good hands. Some Phanny chump takes care of the troublemakers."

"Phanny?" The young dragon gave a short laugh. "What type of creature is that? Doesn't sound like much to me."

"He's a ghost. Apparently a strong one too. Keeps the other ghosts in line but he's got a bad rep in public, ghost hunters and all. Marty likes him though so he can't be too bad." A loud growl interrupted Fu's thoughts. "Ooh, I hope he can point out a good joint to go to. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, then maybe we can figure out a way to make them lay low or something. That will let Gramps breathe a bit easier." Jake shrugged and turned towards the driver. "Hey Fu, this road is really wide and no ones around.." Fu gave him a pointed look.

"Sorry kid, but your not getting behind the wheel. It's a rental."

"Ah, come on! I need the practice and we're totally far away! I won't even hit 30!"

The dog shook his head "Not budging kid. The GPS says were pretty close so grab me that fake disguise from the back and HOLY-!"

Fu slammed the break as the road veered off a sudden cliff up ahead. Both occupants jerked forward from the momentum, Jake's head banging on the dashboard while Fu crashed onto the stilts he was using to reach the pedals, breaking them instantly. Through the pain, Jake was fully aware that the car was not stopping fast enough, and with inhuman strength he ripped off his seatbelt and tumbled out the side of the car before it plummeted off the edge. Fu wasn't so lucky.

"Fu!"

By the time he untangled himself from the broken stilts and kept out the driver's window, the car was well on its way to hitting the bottom. Jake wasted no time to dragon up and snatch his screaming friend from his free fall. They landed heavily on the ground above, already losing much of their adrenaline rush.

"Well," the dog muttered, watching the car explode below. "There goes my paycheck." His statement snapped Jake out of his shock.

"What happened to the road? Everything was peachy and we were so close and then this just appears out of the blue! Wouldn't the town have warning signs or something about... " He trailed off when he noticed how far out the dropoff went. Wordlessly, he flew high above and looked down.

Below him was a perfect crater, as if someone got a giant ice scream scoop and dug out the land. It stretched far out, stopping only at the limits of where a town used to end.

Amity Park was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! I'm back for now.**  
**For those of you wondering, Amity wasn't blown up in this story. More like..sucked into another dimension by a certain evil Ghost King *winkwinkhinthint***  
**I can only imagine the reaction of Jake and Fu when the town warps back to Earth.**  
**Anyways, tell me what you think!**


End file.
